Klaus and Davina
The antagonistic relationship between the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and the Witch, Davina Claire. Klaus made it clear from the first time that he learned of Davina's existence that he viewed her as a weapon, a weapon which he could use to monitor and control the witches of the French Quarter. When Davina discovers this, she decides to run away, which makes Klaus view her as a threat to his existence. Throughout the series there are more intense situations on both ends that make their relationship an hostile rivalry. However, Davina dies during Season Three due to Klaus' family using her spirit as Ancestral magic as a tool to kill Lucien Castle. Klaus was surprised when he learned that Elijah and Freya sacrificed her spirit in order to save the Mikaelson family. During a violent confrontation between Elijah, Klaus and Marcel, Klaus reveals that he feels sympathy for her death (as a spirit). Years later, Davina has been living as a resurrected witch with Klaus’ brother, Kol. When Davina married Kol, Klaus became her brother-in-law (also/or her half-brother-in-law). Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus meets Davina for the first time and tries to get her to leave Marcel and join him. When Davina does not comply, Klaus threatens to kill her friend Tim. In a fit of rage, Davina attacks Klaus, knocking herself unconscious in the process. When she wakes up, she finds Tim severely injured and Klaus allows her to believe it was her own attack that harmed him when it was Klaus who threw him off the balcony. Klaus tells Davina that he can save Tim's life and all she has to do is ask. Klaus is unsuccessful in winning Davina over to his side. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus has Marcel encourage Davina to move into the Abattoir. Davina runs away to Camille's apartment at the end of the episode. In The Casket Girls, Klaus discovers Davina is missing and orchestrates a search for her, he uses her friend Tim to lure her back to the compound where Davina turns on him and uses her power to cause him great pain. Davina almost makes Klaus turn into a werewolf but then renders him unconcious instead. She also turned on Elijah and Marcel but Rebekah arrived and stabbed Marcel before Davina could deal with him. Rebekah takes Davina and Tim from the compound but Klaus compelled Tim to give Davina a drink which was poisoned and to drink it himself as well. The only reason Davina survived is because Marcel had Sabine/Céleste do a protection spell on her. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus agrees with Sophie's plan to sacrifice Davina in order to prevent any further destruction of the city. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus is the only one who specifically brings a gift for Davina, in order to win her over. Davina refuses to take the gift at first, but after Klaus publicly pardons Josh this convinces her to accept it. She then discovers the gift is the spell for making daylight rings with a ring meant for Josh. In The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus bites Josh. He goes to the Lycee and meets her, condemning her for siding with Marcel. He promises to heal Josh, if she tells him where Marcel is. Davina reluctantly does so, but Klaus does not fulfill his promise, leaving Josh to die from his bite. |-|Season Two= In Alive and Kicking, Davina studies Esther's grimoire in her quest to create an unlinking spell. She refuses to release Mikael to assassinate Klaus until she has successfully undone the sire link between Klaus and his descendants Marcel and Josh. In Live and Let Die, Davina hides away at her family cabin and trains to fight with Mikael as her instructor. Klaus works out Davina's location by overhearing background noises during Davina's phone call with Cami. Klaus drives out to the cabin to demand that she release his step-father Mikael. While unable to see Davina inside due to the cloaking spell she is casting with Kol, Klaus discovers Mikael's engraving left outside and realizes that they must still be there. Klaus launches the wood through the window of a cabin, disrupting Davina's spell and showering her in broken glass. As Davina falls, her head is slammed against a nearby table and she is rendered unconscious. In Red Door, Davina is still determined to create an unlinking spell to nullify the bond between Klaus and the vampires of his sireline; who would also be killed along with him. Believing that Mikael will kill Klaus before her spell is complete, Davina then realizes that her only option is to help protect Klaus. To ensure her friends (and bloodline descendants of Klaus) are safe, Davina teams up with Kol to temporarily drain the White Oak Stake; thereby saving Klaus' life. In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Davina teams up with Kol and practices a new form of magic called Kemiya. She and Kol decide to use Kemiya's transformative power to alter a White Oak Ash Dagger. This is in the hope that, together, Davina and Kol might be able to create a weapon with the power to neutralize Klaus. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina devises a plan to temporarily subdue Klaus by channeling fragments of dark objects through her blood. This serves as a poison for Klaus, who she goads into an attack. When Klaus attacks her and drinks from Davina's neck, her blood has a swift effect. Klaus collapses, but only temporarily; Davina tells Kol that the effects of her tainted blood will begin to wear off after an hour. She announces her intention to chain Klaus, bleed him out, and then dump him into a river, but she is deterred by Kol, Marcel, and Cami. Davina wakes him up at Cami's request and tells him that she beat him, again. Later that evening, Klaus appears and has apparently made a full recovery. Despite his anger at being subdued, Klaus does not make any attempts at retaliation. This could be due to the fact that they have forged a fragile alliance against Esther to prevent Cami, who they both care for, from becoming possessed. Later, when Davina is talking to Kol, Klaus comes in and asks Davina to leave, so he can talk with his brother. Davina grabs her coat and leaves, telling Klaus that she can't stand being around him anyway. In The Map of Moments, both of them took part in the plan to save Cami and Rebekah from Esther. When Klaus carried back Rebekah's unconscious body back to the compound, Davina was seen crouching next to Cami, who was also unconscious. Davina tells Klaus that Cami has not awoken either. They both are relieved when she does so. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Klaus watches Davina and Kol working to interrupt the spell Finn placed on the compound. After their second attempt, they are successful. Klaus comes in and throws Kol inside the boundary, leaving him trapped with hungry vampires. Davina, worried and angry, tells him that the vampires will Kill Kol. Klaus replies that he should have thought about that before he placed Rebekah in an unknown body. He storms away, leaving Davina, who is scared for Kol's safety, to watch him helplessly as the vampires swarm him. In Brotherhood of the Damned, they team up. At the St. Anne's church, Davina sets up a magical circle made out of salt. Klaus impatiently asks her if she had found Finn. Davina, frustrated, informs him that Finn is blocking her locator spell, so she's trying something different, but Klaus keeps interrupting her, making her unable to concentrate. In her words, it would be helpful if Klaus didn't stand over her like a stalker. Klaus reminds her that they share they same goal, which confuses Davina. She replies that her goal is to get Kol out of his house alive, a thing that Klaus didn't care about, because he thought he deserved to suffer for what he did to Rebekah. Klaus angrily orders her to pick up her pace, which amuses Davina. She starts the spell and gets visions of Finn, informs Klaus about his whereabouts and the fact that he's channeling their parents. They start to go, but suddenly, Klaus falls down, losing consciousness. Davina leans over his body and starts to slap him frantically, telling him to wake up. After Klaus wakes up, she asks him about what happened and if Kol is okay. Klaus sarcastically says that he's fine and thanks her for showing concern. Then, he tells her to show some trust and go with him Davina shrugs, saying that she was the one waiting for him to move his ass. She pushes past him and heads to the compound, making Klaus smile and chuckle as he followed her out. They arrive at the French quarter, stop to see if anything bad happened. As everything was fine, they decided to split up to find Marcel and his vampires. In I Love You, Goodbye, together they witness Kol die and mourn him. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Davina is found by Klaus at the cemetery, where she is seen grieving Kol. Klaus asks her help to find Mikael, however Davina, who is reluctant, states that she's too busy. However, she is persuaded by Klaus after he offers Kol's ashes in exchange. She reacts to Klaus' and Aiden's conversation, believing that Josh would be upset if he learned about it, but Klaus dismisses Davina's words, as he's not afraid of Josh at all. Davina tells Klaus that it would suck to be all the time, and asks him how it feels to have something to lose. After they meet up again, Davina questions Klaus' and Mikael's alliance. She agrees to make a weapon to kill Dahlia, after Klaus reassures her of his honesty. |-|Season Three= In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina attempts to break the link between Klaus, Elijah and their respective sirelines. She succeeds in breaking the link between Klaus and his sireline, which creates Nexus Vorti that Davina uses to bring, his brother, Kol back from the dead. In An Old Friend Calls, Davina accompanies Kol to The Abattoir when he choose to inform his family of his return. When they get there, Klaus attacks her, angry that she had broken his sireline, but his attack is stopped by Kol, who throws his brother across the room announcing his return. Klaus embraces Kol as their other siblings greeting him as well when he asks where Rebekah is. Klaus pointedly informs him that he would say in front of Davina. Kol tries to protest, but Davina politely excuses herself and leaves Kol to catch up with his family. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Marcel is furious and very upset at the fact that Klaus' family allowed Davina to die while on the Ancestral Plane. Klaus was surprised and even upset that Elijah and Freya used Davina's magic as a tool to kill Lucien Castle. By his family's doing this to Davina, Klaus lost his century-long friendship with Marcel. Although Klaus and Davina hated each other, Klaus seemed to show some sympathy when he realized that Davina was gone. |-|Season Five= In Til the Day I Die, Klaus travels to Kol and Davina’s apartment to request Davina’s help regarding Hope and the dark magic consuming her. When Klaus showed up on her doorstep, Kol answered the door first and Davina showed her negativity when she saw Klaus. Her attitude softened when Klaus explained that Hope was slowly dying from dark magic. Davina then traveled back to New Orleans to try and help Hope and to attend Klaus’ older sister’s wedding. Trivia *Klaus killed Davina's childhood close friend Tim. * The reason Davina wants Klaus dead/daggered is due to the murder of Tim, attempted murders of Josh and Marcel, constant blackmail her into helping him, and the knowledge that, if there are any perceived sights against him, he'll do it again to get to her. *Klaus only viewed Davina as a weapon to use against the witches. *Klaus tricked Davina into owing him a favor. However, due to their future actions against each other, this is null and void. * All of Davina's successful attempts to take Klaus down have been thwarted by outlying factors, such as Mikael's interference, or Kol's capitulations. * Davina is alive partially due to a promise Klaus made to Camille. In Live and Let Die, Camille told Klaus that he was not to hurt Davina under any circumstances to which Klaus agreed. * In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina taunts Klaus by saying that he couldn't kill Mikael when he had the chance and says that Mikael was right about him, Klaus was weak. Klaus reaction was to bite Davina in her neck. But this was what Davina wanted him to do, as she poisoned her blood, therefore poisoning Klaus. * In Red Door, Davina saved his life (with help from Kol) by temporarily draining the powers of the White Oak Stake. * In Fire with Fire, Davina became the new Regent of the witches by using her many victories over Klaus in The Brothers That Care Forgot and The Casket Girls to prove her worth. She also promises that, while she would be willing to make peace with Klaus, she will not let him abuse the witches again. * In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina successfully broke Klaus' sireline. With his sireline broken, she used the magical energy from that to bring back his younger brother Kol from The Ancestral Plane. * Davina and Klaus have more in common than they would like to admit: ** Both resorted to using murder as the answer to their problems (Klaus killing on several accounts and Davina having Hayley Marshall-Kenner murder Kara Nguyen). ** Both have been rejected by those who raised them (Klaus was rejected by Mikael and Esther growing up and Davina is currently shunned from her witch community). ** They are both orphaned from tough families. * Davina was dating Klaus' brother Kol before Kol killed her. Quotes |-|Season One= :Davina: "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are—an animal. A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? That's enough of you." :-- The Casket Girls ---- |-|Season Two= :Klaus: "Provided your not concocting a new paralytic to use against me, I'd like a word with my brother." :Davina: "Well to be honest, I can't stand to be around you anyway." :-- ''The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- :Davina: "It must really suck to have to be you all the time." :Klaus: "Davina, whatever you may think of me, I'm a man of my word." :-- Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- |-|Season Three= :Davina: "You've had your time." :-- A Streetcar Named Desire ---- :Klaus: "Rather foolish of you to come here alone." :-- An Old Friend Calls ---- Gallery Girlinneworleansklausdavina.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina2.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina3.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina4.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina5.jpg Davinaklaus1x042.jpg References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship